Techniques will be further developed for in situ selective alkylation of proteins which play a crucial role in respiratory control and coupled phosphorylation. The labeled proteins will be separated by gel permeation and ion-exchange chromatography, electrophoresis and isoelectric focussing. Attempts will also be made to determine the topographical relationship between important coupling factors and electron carriers in the inner membrane of mitochondria. Exploration of the molecular processes in the inner membrane of mitochondria will also be conducted by spectrophometric, electron-spin resonance, kinetic, potentiometric, mass-spectrometric, fluorometric and solvent perturbation methods. Since oxidative phosphorylation is the backbone of our metabolism, a fuller understanding of its molecular mechanism is potentially of great importance to health. We hope that the information obtained in this way will be very useful for the eventual elucidation and control of this central energy transducing process which regulates growth and sustains us in the living state. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Jui H. Wang, M.C. Yang, T. Higashiyama, R.C. Steinmeier and D.R. Saunders, "Separation and Characterization of a Phosphorylated Intermediate of Oxidative and Photosynthetic Phosphorylation", Fed. Proc. (1976) 35, 1555. Jui H. Wang, "Chemical Models of Oxidative Phosphorylation", J. Bioenergetics (1976).